Carter Kane
Summary Carter Kane is one of the main protagonists of the Kane Chronicles books, along with his sister Sadie Kane. After his father summons the Egyptian Gods and becomes Osiris himself, Carter and Sadie go on a series of adventures, with Carter as the host of Horus and Sadie, Isis, to stop the serpent Apophis from taking over the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 6-C | 6-A Name: Carter Kane Origin: '''Riordanverse '''Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Magician, Human, Godling Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Limited Invisibility, Magic, Limited Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Transformation, Summoning, Portal Creation/Teleportation (Can travel through the Duat as a shortcut to other places), Extrasensory Perception, Flight (As a falcon), BFR (Can store his enemies away in the duat), Energy Projection (Can create a combat avatar), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Pain Manipulation, Creation (Can create Shabti), Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At most Island level (Managed to hold his own against Percy, albeit barely) | Continent level (Fought Set during he had the Red Pyramid. Horus has also once defeated Set) Speed: At most High Hypersonic+ (Barely managed to counter Percy) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Set), higher as a falcon. Lifting Strength: At most Class E | At least Class E, higher with his combat avatar. Striking Strength: At most Island Class | Continent Class Durability: At most Island level (Can take hits from Percy) | Continent level Stamina: Very high. Can cast magic, tangle with demons, and etcetera, even when low on reserves. Range: Extended Melee Range. Planetary with some spells. Low Multiversal with the Duat. Standard Equipment: His Klopesh sword, a wand, and his father's toolkit Intelligence: A combative genius. Led a small army against the forces of chaos, and even gods wanted him to be their king. Weaknesses: To summon Hapi, he must be in the Nile. Horus helps supply a good portion of his power. Going well over his limit can cause him to quite literally burn up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Combat Avatar: By channeling the power of Horus, Carter can summon the war god's combat avatar; a glowing blue twenty-feet-tall hawk-headed warrior with a blade of energy, which mirrors Carter's khopesh. Whilst using the hawk warrior, Carter has tremendous strength, endurance, durability, and Horus' aptitude with weapons. Similar to his other enhancements, Carter gains the eyesight of a falcon and sees in red. With combat magic, Carter rivals experienced magicians, magicians hosting gods, and even gods themselves. However, the only weakness is that Carter's speed is drastically reduced and he cannot use combat magic for a very long time as it depletes his magical reserves. Key: Base | Eye of Horus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Birds Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Percy Jackson Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 6